drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
James Franco
) |lugar de nacimiento= Palo Alto, California, Estados Unidos |Novia= |sitio web= |imdb= 0290556 }} James Edward Franco (n. Palo Alto, California, 19 de abril de 1978) es un actor, director, guionista, productor de películas y artista estadounidense. Sus padres se llaman Doug y Betsy. Tiene dos hermanos llamados Tom y David. En su familia le llaman Ted, así como era llamado en su época de preparatoria. Mide 1,80. Tiene problemas con el ciatico. James estudió inglés en la Universidad de Los Angeles (UCLA) e interpretación en el Playhouse West. Sus comienzos como actor se remontan a intervenciones en episodios de series de televisión como Pacific Blue o Los Expedientes Secretos X (Expediente X en España) hasta conseguir la fama en la serie Freaks and Geeks. Tras intervenir en varios títulos cinematográficos destinados a consumo adolescente, como su debut en Nunca me han besado (1999) de Raja Gosnell, Franco consiguió la popularidad al actuar junto a Tobey Maguire y Kirsten Dunst en la adaptación cinematográfica que filmó Sam Raimi sobre el cómic de Spider-Man (2002), James Franco es el actor que le da vida a Harry Osborn en la saga completa de Spider-Man. En 2008, rueda Milk, donde interpreta a la pareja del activista gay Harvey Milk (encarnado por Sean Penn). Filmografía * Milk (2009) * Nights in Rodanthe (2008) * Pineapple Express (2008) * Interview (2007) * In the Valley of Elah (2007) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * An American Crime (2007) * Good Time Max (2006) * Annapolis (2006) * Flyboys: héroes del aire 2006 * Tristán e Isolda (2006) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * The Ape (2004) * The Company (2003) * Jóvenes Salvajes (2003) * City by the Sea (2002) * Sonny (2002) * Spider-Man (2002) * James Dean. Una vida inventada (2001) * Sin escrúpulos (2000) * Cueste lo que cueste (2000) * If Tomorrow Comes (2000) * Freaks and Geeks (1999-2000) * Never Been Kissed (1999) Curiosidades *Trabajó en McDonalds y dice al respecto "a veces las chicas lindas regresaban diciendo "olvidé algo"" (sólo para verlo). *No usa reloj. *Hizo casting para el papel de Peter Parker pero Sam Raimi eligió a Maguire. Sam no hizo casing para el papel de Harry ya que le gustó la actuación de James. *Tiene su compañía de producción de películas "Rabit Bandini Produccions". *Para la película de James Dean se tiñó el cabello, empezó a fumar (aunque lo odiaba), aprendió a montar moto y a tocar la guitarra y los bongos. *Habla español. *Pasó de ser no fumador a fumar 2 cajetillas de cigarros (James Dean) aunque lo volvió a dejar. *Viajó a 3 internados de Nueva Inglaterra para aprender el comportamiento refinado de Harry Osborn. *Gracias a la película Flyboys consiguió su licencia de piloto. *El Globo de Oro que ganó por James Dean se lo dio a su madre. *Ganó el premio a la mejor sonrisa en su escuela en Palo Alto, a pesar de haber usado Brackets. *En Junio de 2008 se graduó de la UCLA en Literatura Inglesa después de haberla dejado, "siempre me arrepentí de haber dejado la escuela", dice. *Sus 4 películas favoritas son de Jack Nicholson; Five Easy Pieces, The Fortune, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, The Last Detail. *Sus amigos lo llamaban Jim o Jimmy. *Sabe hacer trucos en caballo (Flyboys). *Su hermano Dave también es actor. Premios Globos de Oro Independent Spirit Awards Satellite AwardsSatellite Awards Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en 1978